Brand New Days
by Little Teacake
Summary: As high school starts to come to an end, Goten, Bra, Trunks, Pan, Uub and Marron must admit their feelings before they go their separate ways. Would they confess before time runs out? GxB TxP UxM


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Dragon Ball Universe, I only claim the OC's.**

**This fanfiction is a GotenXBra, TrunksXPan and UubXMarron so if you do not like/or agree with these non-canon pairings, then I suggest you don't bother reading this. Please do not flame me, Thank you.**

**Trunks: 19, Uub: 18, Goten: 18, Marron: 18, Bra: 17, Pan: 17**

* * *

Three years have passed since Goku and the Dragon Balls disappeared off the face of the universe. Everyone had been left in a state of shock, not knowing how they should react to the sudden loss of the very Son Goku. Hearts were broken, still not fully healed, but the next generation became closer like a family. Not only did their friendship heal the scars of the past but new flames were ignited within them, warming their souls and making their hearts whole again. But these flames shall scald if they do not follow the right path. To confess their hearts to the ones they love. Time is running out as the grains of sand fall into place.

* * *

A warm breeze blew through her turquoise hair as they sat at the top of a lush green hill. Bra turned her head towards her long-time friends. Uub and Marron were sitting together, watching in amusement as Trunks and Pan childishly pulled faces at each other.

Bra chuckled lightly. _'Those two were made for each other. Uub and Marron look perfect together.' _She looked up at the blissful sky, enjoying the warm sun on her skin.

She turned her attention to the bottom of the hill as distant footsteps crunched on the fresh grass. She gleefully smiled as she noticed the figures unruly, raven hair.

"Goten!" Bra felt her heart flutter in delight as she got up and ran down the hill. As she got closer to him, a dark shadow loomed over. Looking up, the sun had disappeared, replaced by a solar eclipse.

"What the-" All of a sudden, a sea of golden sand swooped down, snatching her off her feet. She was plunged into a mound, building up from the gold shower seeping from above. Bra hammered her fists against the wall of glass that imprisoned her.

Through the falling grains of crystal, she spotted Goten from the outside, back turned, walking into the darkness. She cried out to him but he never turned. She yelled his name, begging him to come back as the sand reached her neck.

Goten turned towards her, confusion written on his face, then he spoke. "Bra! Wake up; you're going to be late for school! BRA!"

Bra's eyes snapped open. She sat up abruptly, gasping for air. She looked around, taking note of her surroundings. The delicate cream walls, the memorable photo's around the room, the vanity mirror neatly positioned on the ruby red desk. She was back in the safety of her bedroom.

*Sigh* _'It was just a dream, just a bad dream but what did it all mean?' _She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and tiredly looked at the time on her bedside clock.

'_SHIT! I was supposed to wake up half an hour ago. I'm going to be late for school!' _Bra jumped out her bed, dashing to her closet. She threw on a red floral summer dress which matched her red hairband.

Looking in the mirror, she gave herself an approving smile. _'Dressed to impress as always…I wonder what Goten would think.' _A light blush warmed her cheeks as she thought about a certain demi-saiyan.

She was snapped back into reality as her mother's voice broke through her train of thought. "WAKE UP NOW YOU TWO, BREAKFAST IS READY!"

"Coming!" _'I hope the cleaning bots made the food.'_

She walked out her room, towards Trunks'. Slowly opening the door she found Trunks deep asleep, sheets tangled awkwardly around his body. She inhaled deeply and delivered a yell from the top of her lungs, nearly shattering the windows.

"WAKE UP!" Nothing happened. _'Jeez. He could sleep through an earthquake; nothing could wake him up…except…' _She smirked. "MOM'S COMING!"

In a blink of an eye, Trunks disappeared, leaving the tangled bed sheets curled on the creased bed.

"Huh?" Bra turned her head as the bathroom door creaked open, revealing a fully dressed and ready Trunks.

"Come on, stop wasting time. We're already late as it is." Trunks left Bra dumbfounded as he took to the kitchen.

"Hey! Wait for me." Bra ran after him.

As she paced down the stairs, she picked up an unpleasant burning stench wafting past her nose, stinging her nostrils. _'Oh no, mom's made breakfast this time.' _As she arrived into the kitchen, she found her mother smiling proudly, holding up a strange device.

"Good morning kids, I've made breakfast." She held up a slimy, neon green lump on a platter. A green drop dripped down from the plate, burning a hole through the kitchen tiles.

"Oh…err…that's great mom…um what is it?" Bra asked, hesitantly.

"What do you mean 'What is it?' It's bacon and scrambled egg, of course."

'_THAT use to be FOOD?! I doubt it's edible NOW!' _Trunks gulped, fearful of tasting her cooking again.

"Sorry mom but we don't have time to eat, we have to go." Both Trunks and Bra grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, quickly giving Bulma a kiss on the cheek.

They dashed out the front door. "BYE MOM!" They shouted as the door closed behind them.

Bulma stared at the door in annoyance. *Humph* "Why is it whenever I cook, everyone leaves?" She pouted. She walked down the hallway, towards the gravity room, bringing the plate of toxic with her. "Oh Vegeta darling, I have a present for you."

Trunks parked the car with ease as they arrived at Orange Star High School. Bra jumped out the car, throwing the apple core in a nearby bin.

Trunks looked at his watch. "We've still got ten minutes to spare so we should go collect what we need for first lesson. They walked towards the rows of lockers, lined across the walls.

Bra swung her locker door open, old and new photo's decorated the inside. _'Dammit. I have English with Miss Battle-Axe, she's bound to find a way to chew me out in front of the entire class.'_

She huffed in agitation, grabbing her English books. She looked at herself in a mirror that was among the many photos. _'It's coming to the end of the school year. I wonder what the future holds for all of us after we leave. Mom's already planned for me and Trunks to carry on working at Capsule Corp. but what about everyone else and on top of that, would we see each other as much as we do now? Would we even see each other at all?'_

As many unanswered questions swam around her head, unruly, onyx spikes hid behind her. She stopped in mid-thought as she noticed the familiar spikes sticking out from behind her head.

She smiled at the young man's carelessness. "What are you up to Goten?"

"Aw, how did you know it was me?" Goten's head popped up from the side. "I was suppressing my Ki."

"Goten, no matter how hard you try to hide, your hair will always betray you." Bra snickered. "By the way, what were you doing?"

"I was trying to sneak up on you, to scare you, then I noticed the pissed off look on your face. At first, I thought you were angry at me but I realised that your expression was more thoughtful, like you were worried about something. I was trying to figure out what you were so wrapped up about."

'_Typical of Goten to try and pull a dirty trick.' _Her smile soon disappeared as the surreal nightmare came back to her. _'Should I tell him? But what if he thinks I'm crazy and hates me? He'll never speak to me again. Oh no, I ca-'_ She stopped contemplating when a warm palm softly caressed her forehead.

"You need to stop thinking so much Bra, I can see it clearly written on your face. You look like your brain is going to overload." Goten smiled caringly.

Bra blushed under his touch. _'He's so compassionate and loving. I wonder what it would be like if we were a couple, better yet, married.' _Bra's face heated up as she drifted off into her own fantasy world.

Concern washed over Goten as he felt the sudden heat wave from Bra's forehead. "Oh my days Bra, you have a very high fever. Are you ok? Maybe I should take you to the nurse." He grabbed her hand to lead her to the nurse's office, snapping Bra out of her trance.

"What? Wait Goten, I haven't got a fever, I'm feeling completely fine." Bra stifled back her laughter.

"But your face is burning up and it's as red as a tomato. Are you sure you're ok?" He asked, confused.

"Positive. I'm just over thinking, that's all."

"Oh." Goten blushed. _'Dammit. I'm so stupid, no wonder people keep telling me I should think before I act. Bra probably I'm such an idiot.'_

Bra gave a musical laugh when she noticed a rosy blush stain his cheeks.

Goten grinned, scratching the back of his head. _'She's so cute. I love it when she laughs. It's beautiful.' _

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh. Err…I was just thinking about how we don't have much time left. I feel like our time at school has flown by. I can't believe we'll be leaving soon."

"True. Time has gone by too quickly." _'It's coming to the end of the finishing line, I have to tell Bra about my feelings soon or I'll lose her forever.'_

Bra bit her bottom lip as she watched Goten's face transform into anxiety. _'I wonder what's bothering him. He looks worried.'_

As Goten opened his mouth to speak, he was cut off by his best friend.

"Wow! Watching you two talking with each other is like watching a bad romance movie." Trunks yawned with a smirking Uub and Marron behind him.

"Yo Bro!" Goten cheered, a faint blush evident on his cheek.

"Sup man, hey where's Pan?" Trunks looked around.

Goten grinned widely. "She had to take her hovercar, so she might be late. Why do you ask? Are you missing her?"

"Wha- No!" Trunks huffed. His entire face became dark crimson.

"Just admit it Trunks. Pan has got you by the balls." Uub chuckled.

As Uub and Goten irritated Trunks, Marron went to Bra.

"Those three should become a family. Goten could be the mom, Uub is dad and Trunks could be their child who is constantly doted on by them." Marron joked as she watched the family squabble.

Bra turned towards Marron and smiled when she saw her staring in Uubs direction. _'They really need to get together. Maybe pan and I should play cupid for a while.'_

*RRRIIIIIINNNGGG!* The bell for the lessons to start rang through the busy corridor.

'_Is it that time already? Dang!' _Bra thought.

*Sigh* "We got to go. See you at lunch guys!" Marron waved goodbye to the three boys.

"See yah." They cheered together, walking off in the opposite direction.

"Aw, we have English. I wonder when Pan is coming." Marron whined.

"Yeah…" Bra sighed. _'Time to face the wicked witch of the west.'_

* * *

**That's the first chapter up. This is the first time I have written a GxB, UxM, TxP fanfiction so it may seem boring. I think there may have been grammar and punctuation errors and some characters may seem OOC but I can't really tell sorry. I hope you all liked it, please review and please don't flame me. Thank you ^o^**


End file.
